


今夜好梦与你

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	今夜好梦与你

·4K+短篇  
·春日恋爱故事，欢迎食用

开在大学城里的甜品店一定很有人气，如果店长再是一个年轻帅气的男人就更好了。

李东海作为全宿舍唯一一个下午没有课的人，不得已背负起了给过生日的室友买蛋糕的重任。午后两三点正是一天最热的时候，却依然抵挡不住周遭大学里慕名而来的女学生的热情。李东海大概扫了一眼，估摸着这间屋子里女生可能比他们整个专业的女生数量还多。

填志愿一时爽，找对象火葬场。所以，就专业真的不能乱填。

李东海在一水儿的短袖短裙里格外的显眼，姑娘们三三两两凑在一起聊天唯独留他一个拿着手机前后插不进嘴。大部分女孩子都只能到他鼻子以下，所以即使排在长长的队伍里李东海也能轻而易举地看见在柜台忙碌的身影。

刘海软趴趴地盖在主人的额头上，随着主人的动作还会一上一下的飞舞跳跃，圆圆的镜片后是同样圆圆的眼睛，跟人说话的时候会认真地看着对方，说到有趣的点的时候还会弯成可爱的弧线。印着店面logo的围裙下是一件干净的白衬衫，怎么看都像是梦里那个干净又温柔的邻家哥哥。

“您好，请问您需要什么？”

果然声音也很好听。

李东海隔着透明玻璃橱窗打量那些五颜六色形状各异的蛋糕甜品，余光转了一圈最后还是落在店长胸前的名牌上。

李赫宰。

名字在李东海的舌尖上无声地滚了一圈，算是被他记在脑子里了。

实际上李东海也不懂甜品，不知道植物奶油和动物奶油到底哪个吃进肚子里会更罪恶，分不清芝士奶盖与海盐奶盖到底差在哪里。标签上写的天花乱坠的成分表对于李东海来说，简直比老教授放飞自我的天书板书还要让他搞不懂。身后排队的人似乎对他犹豫不决的行为有些不满，李东海放弃了挣扎，随手指了一个粉红色的慕斯蛋糕。

下课回来的寿星看到摆在桌子上的蛋糕好像终于得救，苦命的大学狗经历了一下午的洗耳在此刻非常非常需要糖分续命。

下一秒，李东海隔着耳机都听到了室友穿破楼板的尖叫。

“我的天天天啊，东海你居然买到了'草莓将军'？”

李东海被明显处于激动状态的室友晃得发晕，把手里的笔放下不再霍霍可怜的实验报告。虽然不明所以，但并不妨碍他摸着室友的背一脸淡定地说喊爸爸这件事。

“天，你知道有多少人想买'草莓将军'吗，”室友搬来了板凳又在上面架起一块板，小心翼翼地把蛋糕请了过来，“哥你是真的不看Instagram嘛，'草莓将军'可是店长的秘密武器，一般都是要提前好多天预约，而且好多人约都约不上，店里一般放着展示的都会是近两天要被人取走的。”

李东海被室友念叨得头更晕了，摘起一瓣铺在最上面的草莓瓣怼过去让室友闭嘴。

李东海切了一角端回桌上，用甜品店配的塑料叉子挖了一大块放进嘴里。

慕斯细腻的口感包裹着草莓的清香一道袭来，与坚实的面底中间心机地藏了薄薄的一层奶冻来增加不同的食感。在蛋糕心里还有意外的爆浆的草莓果酱，带领着在甜品师精心配比下达到完美平衡的食材刺激食客的味蕾，像是将军一样在舌尖吹响甜蜜的草莓号角。

就很甜。  
还有点霸道。

李赫宰学甜品的初衷其实没有那么宏大，单纯是因为他嗜甜，其中特别喜欢草莓。

在国外辛辛苦苦学了好几年，在一次次失败中总算是摸出了自己的门路，李赫宰婉拒了老师与好友在国外合作创业的请求，带着这些年学到的东西回国开店。

店面落在人口密度高的大学城里，黑白的装修主调却并不冷漠。“Sweet Dream”既是甜品店的名字，也是李赫宰希望能带给食客的甜蜜的梦。李赫宰还给自己的店开通了Ins，上面po满了一份份诚意满满的甜品摆拍。

靠着过硬的水准（包括甜品与店长亲自操刀的装修）和学生之间的口口相传，李赫宰的店很快在这一片走红。

下午开店前门口就会有三三两两等候的人，李赫宰端着刚做好的舒芙蕾从后厨走出来，隔着透明的玻璃墙和等待的食客们打招呼，然后在盘点无误后才会拉开店门迎客。每次出季节限定的时候等候的人就格外的多，长长的队伍每每都会排到街上。

李赫宰见证过一个个精妙方案的诞生，也目睹了一段段情缘的开始；好闺蜜们在他的店里共享一块蛋糕，情侣们自以为躲过了摄像头肆无忌惮地亲吻。大学生的年轻活力包裹着他，仿佛让他也年轻了好几岁。

今天清理料理台意外的难关让他晚了一个多小时才准备下班，时钟稳稳地停在十一点之后，外面的天色一片漆黑。

李赫宰把橱窗内的恒温器关掉，再关掉展示用的灯，锁好柜门直起腰的时候正好对上了在门口犹豫不决的男孩子的视线。

李赫宰记得这个男孩，几天前刚刚从他店里拎走了一份被人预定好的蛋糕，害的他第二天起了个大早给人补做。

李赫宰把人请进来，后厨被迫二次开张。

灶台上的小奶锅烘暖了身子，椰汁和杏仁粉在温水中化开，李赫宰把料理机里磨成泥的南瓜糊缓缓地倒入其中，一边小心地搅拌防止结块。

隔着玻璃窗李赫宰正好能看到李东海的侧脸，大学生坐在椅子上玩手机，发光的屏幕在脸上打上一角亮光，鼻下留下了好看的阴翳弧度。

李赫宰勾起了嘴角，倒入适量的牛奶搅拌均匀，一份简单又香甜的南瓜杏仁露就完成了。

还保留着烟火温度的南瓜杏仁露很快沉到胃里，李东海吃了个空碗才慢慢地打出一个饱嗝。空荡荡的胃被填满，因为赶论文而出走的神经走回，后知后觉地想起坐在自己对面的店长，李东海难得地有点不好意思。

不过这算是对店长手艺的肯定吧。

“你每天都开到这个点吗？”

李赫宰看着男孩露出像餍食的猫咪一样的表情，否认的话在嘴边千回百转，变成了一句“是啊”。

“那我以后熬夜到饿就有地方吃饭啦。”李东海扬起一个大大的笑脸，过于明朗的语调彰显了主人藏不住的喜悦。

李东海眨眨眼，“就，甜点也可以做夜宵。”

大部分老主顾都不知道的是，Sweet Dream的营业时间莫名其妙的延长了。

李赫宰牺牲了每天的一个多小时和家里的主子互动的时间，总算是和大学生变熟悉了一些，代价是月末肉眼可见增加的电费支出和家里被小三花咬秃噜了皮的沙发。

大学生在东侧的理工科大学读大二，明明学的是彻底的工科，却非常讨厌物理，最讨厌写实验报告。

论文的话要分类讨论，选修的欧美文学的结课论文写得飞快，还因为字数上限不得不删掉了好长一段；换到理论化学的论文就半天都憋不出字，脑子转啊转就转到了老师那对死鱼眼。

然后他就更写不出了。

李东海咬着勺子含糊不清地吐槽老教授鬼画符一般的板书和那些让他眼花缭乱的器材，芒果大福里包裹的奶油还留了一点点在男孩的嘴角。李赫宰一边点头应和，眼神落在他嘴边的那一点白色有些心猿意马。

“怎么了？”

李东海伸出两根手指在李赫宰眼前晃了晃。

头顶暖黄色的罩灯照亮了他们这一小片地方，仿佛那些寂寞和清冷都被他们隔绝在外。原先那些一个人度过的那些深夜时光有了另一个人的陪伴开始变得不一样，像春日绽开的樱花一样温暖，让李赫宰开始期待每天夜晚的到来。

李赫宰回过了神，吸了一口苏打水压下那些绮丽幻想，指尖夹着纸筒里抽出纸举到空中，行进到一半又拐出一个奇怪的路线转向桌面。纸巾放在李东海手边，李赫宰用手指了指自己的嘴角。

李东海用指腹揩掉嘴角的奶油，舌尖把那一点奶油也卷入腹中。

男孩的背影渐渐融入屋外的夜色，李赫宰望着他离去的方向愣在原地。

李东海像一只轻巧的花蝴蝶闯入李赫宰的世界，在他的湖面上漾起层层涟漪。

他偶尔会在白天想起李东海，想此时此刻的李东海在干什么，是对着那些复杂的公式头疼还是和室友盘算着如何不露马脚地翘掉无聊的马原。想他今天穿了什么，是橘色的卫衣还是蓝色的外套，今天升温了或许又迫不及待地换上了衬衫。

有些熟悉的客人在点单的时候会聊上几句，不止一个人好奇店长最近是不是随着那些花儿一起迎来了人生的春天。

李赫宰讳莫如深地摇了摇头不肯松口，但那些眼角飞出的笑意和难以抑制上扬的嘴角早就把他的心情兜了个彻底。

月考结束的下午李赫宰带着一杯刚刚熬好的黑糖珍珠奶茶和两张李东海想了很久的电影票在教学楼下等他。

来往的人不少认出了他，胆子大一点的女孩甚至拿出手机偷拍。

脱下围裙的李赫宰在人群里格外的挺拔，梳了个干练的大背头摘掉了眼镜露出锋利的面部轮廓线。李东海走出考场就看到了李赫宰，红着脸在同学的注视下拉走了今天过分惹眼的店长大人。

男孩子一截手腕在衬衫的袖口若隐若现，手指握住李赫宰的手腕，太阳的光影透过层层叠叠的枝叶落在他们身上。

细小的火苗在李赫宰的身边降临，点燃了春天尾巴上的悸动。

电影的剧情李赫宰基本不记得了，他花了大半时长侧过头看着李东海，看李东海随着剧情笑弯了眼，咬着甜蜜的黑糖珍珠时会不自觉地撅嘴。

晚饭的时候李东海兴致勃勃地在讲着电影的情节，从男女主角的初遇开始，因为误会分开了很久，兜兜转转又走回了彼此的身边。李赫宰看着他的嘴张张合合，满脑子充斥的想法都是亲上去会怎样。

会炸毛还是会乖巧地回应。  
也许是生涩放不开的，他的男孩应该是单纯的。

但李赫宰还是没有敢越过雷池半步，他们踩着月光走向今晚的终点。

李东海错开半步走在李赫宰的侧后方，随着路灯踩着李赫宰长长短短变化的影子，像是什么有趣的游戏让他乐此不彼。

长长的路被人和影的追逐游戏缩得很短，李赫宰配合着他的步速时快时慢，又把这点无趣的时光无限延长。

每天夜晚为他点亮的灯照进了他心里的每一个角落，像是给了他最柔软的铠甲去拥抱世界。那些他一个人对着空白文档发呆的日子渐渐走远，留下的是那些被曾经念不出名字的甜品装点的记忆。

男人干净的衬衫上总是粘着各种味道，有水果的清香也有奶油的甜蜜，或许也有一些店里香薰的味道。

他总是坐在灯光下安静地听李东海没有逻辑的胡言乱语，但这些琐碎又平常的事情本来就是没有逻辑的。

就像不知在何时萌芽的心事不讲道理。

李赫宰停在了路灯下，暖黄的街灯铺在他的肩背，将他的影子缩成脚下的一个黑点。

他回头看向李东海，眼里是今晚的漫天星河。

李东海在对上视线的一瞬间就笑了，三步并作两步向男人张开了手臂，他知道李赫宰会接住他的，就像曾经那些数不清的夜晚一样，有一人在等他，有一人包裹了他，有一个人为他披上甲胄，有一个人只为了他。

男人的怀抱温暖。

“你抓住我了。”李东海抬起头对上了李赫宰的目光，眼神的交汇处流淌出了相同的情愫。

“李赫宰，你接住我了。”

出乎意料的是，Sweet Dream的官网Ins上po了一张不是精致的甜品摆拍的照片。

男孩子躺在沙发上浅眠，午后阳光透过窗帘的缝隙扫过他额前的碎发。男孩的睡颜恬静，像是徜徉在什么独一无二的甜蜜梦境里。在他脸侧是同样在睡眠中的小三花猫，长长的触须似乎还抵在男孩不知何时露出的甜甜的酒窝里。

照片下有一行小小的配句。

“今夜好梦与你”

END.


End file.
